nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Charger
The Dodge Charger is a series of cars built by the Chrysler division of Dodge since 1965. Chrysler killed off the original Charger in 1974 and tried to revive it 3 times including the 1980s and in 1999 as a concept car. The car finally became a sedan in 2006 and also replaced the Dodge Intrepid for the retail and police markets. The retail market version has the SE, SXT (discontinued in 2010), Rallye, R/T, R/T Road & Track, Daytona R/T and SRT-8. The police version gets 2 wheel choices steel rims or wheel covers and 2 engine choices the v6 from the SXT, and the hemi from R/T version. During the 2006 model year it was released along side the Dodge Mangum which was later discontinued 2 years later. It competed with the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor and the Chevrolet Impala and has replaced Crown Vics for some agencies. In 2008 the police version received a Street Appearance trim to make it look like the retail SXT trim model. In 2009 the car had its Charger nameplate moved over to the right side of the trunk while a Dodge nameplate was added on the left side. 2011 will introduce the second generation of the Charger sedan for the retail and police markets. In the police market it is expected to rival the new 2011 Chevrolet Caprice, 2012 Carbon Motors E7 and the 2012 Ford Police Interceptor based on the Ford Taurus and Ford Explorer. Its first appearance in the Need for Speed series was in Motor City Online as the 1969 model with two versions of it. Then the 1969 R/T coupe returns in Need for Speed: Carbon and the 2006 SRT-8 model makes its first appearance, the 1967 model appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet, while the 1970 R/T coupe and the 2007 SRT-8 Super Bee sedan appear in Need for Speed: Undercover its also available as a police car in the Nintendo DS and PSP versions, the 1969 R/T coupe as part of DLC for Need for Speed: Shift, the 1969 R/T coupe and the 2007 SRT-8 Super Bee sedan return in Need for Speed: World for the players and as a Police Civic Cruiser and Police Civic Undercover Cruiser , and the 06 SRT-8 will return in the upcoming title Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) for both sides of the law. Appearances *Motor City Online (As the 1969 R/T coupe) *Need for Speed: Carbon (As the 1969 R/T coupe and 2006 SRT-8 sedan) *Need for Speed: ProStreet (As the 1967 R/T coupe) *Need for Speed: Undercover (As the 1970 R/T coupe and 2007 SRT-8 Super Bee sedan also available as a police car in the Nintendo DS and PSP versions) *Need for Speed: Shift (As the 1967 R/T coupe as part of the DLC) *Need for Speed: World (As the 1967 R/T coupe and the 2007 SRT-8 Super Bee sedan for players and as a Police Civic Cruiser and a Police Civic Undercover Cruiser for the cops. *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (2006 SRT-8 sedan available to both sides of the law.) .]] in a pursuit with a Lamborghini Gallardo in Need for Speed: World.]] in a earlier beta of Need for Speed: World.]] .]] .]] Category:Cars in Motor City Online Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)